


Exaggerations and Overreactions

by NekoJilly



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoJilly/pseuds/NekoJilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin et les Chevaliers de la Table Ronde sont amenés à croire qu'Arthur est mort. Merlin ne prend pas très bien la nouvelle. BAMF Merlin ! Avertissement: contient des spoilers de la saison 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Tu me files le tournis, Merlin" déclara Gauvain. "Arrête de tourner en rond avant que je ne bascule."

Merlin s'arrêta un instant dans sa plus-qu'un-peu-maniaque marche à travers la clairière, et fit craquer ses jointures. Puis, avec un petit grognement frustré, il se mit à l'arpenter de nouveau. "Ils devraient être ici pour maintenant" dit-il, "ils sont en retard. Quelque chose a mal tourné, pas vrai ?"

"C'est toi le magicien" répliqua Gauvain. "C'est à toi de me le dire."

Merlin stoppa sa progression assez longtemps pour lancer un regard furieux à Gauvain. "Sorcier, en fait" dit-il à travers ses dents serrées, puis il recommença à faire sa tournée des frontières de la clairière une fois de plus. Le chevalier commença à se tourner les pouces, décidant que le silence était la meilleure option. Malheureusement pour Gauvain, il était, vous savez, _lui,_ et le silence n'avait jamais été un de ses points forts.

"Ça ne fait pas si longtemps" dit-il, "ils vont très bien, tu verras."

"Ouais" répondit Merlin, levant les yeux au ciel. "Comme si je n'avais jamais entendu cela auparavant. Mais sérieusement, tu n'es pas inquiet du tout ?"

"Je suis un chevalier du royaume, Merlin" se moqua Gauvain, "je ne m'inquiète pas, sauf à propos des choses vraiment inquiétantes qui méritent… qu'on s'inquiète."

Merlin resta à le regarder fixement.

Gauvain retourna près du feu pour le raviver avec un bâton. "Concerné est un meilleur mot, je pense."

Arthur, Merlin et les chevaliers avaient chevauché un peu hors des frontières de Camelot dans ce qui était autrefois le royaume de Cenred. Il avait éclaté en une dizaine de territoires différents, dont tous les dirigeants étaient en lice pour le pouvoir. Un homme en particulier – un homme nommé Drake – semblait se préparer à prendre le pouvoir sur Camelot. Arthur, sur ordre de son père désormais presque rétabli, avait été envoyé pour décourager de telles activités.

La part de Merlin et Gauvain dans cette mission avait été d'emmener Arthur, Perceval, Léon, Elyan et Lancelot dans le château du Seigneur Drake. Une fois qu'ils y étaient, Lancelot devait monter la garde pendant qu'Arthur et les autres devait espionner – comprendre saboter – toutes les choses guerrières qu'ils pouvaient trouver, et, si possible, mettre Drake en détention. Merlin et Gauvain devaient aller au point de rendez-vous, organiser le campement et attendre l'arrivée du reste de l'équipe.

Aucun d'entre eux n'avait été très heureux de leur mission, surtout pas Merlin. Gauvain s'était débattu mais avait rapidement laissé tomber – le chevalier s'était pris une flèche dans la jambe à peine deux semaines plus tôt, et le membre avait développé la fâcheuse tendance de le lâcher dans les moments inopportuns. Merlin, en revanche…. il savait que c'était personnel.

Deux mois plus tôt Arthur avait découvert la magie de Merlin, si 'découvert' était le mot adéquat. C'était plus dans le genre de 'accidentellement remarqué puisque Merlin était un idiot et qu'il avait en même temps frotté le plancher, nettoyé son armure, dormi et aiguisé une épée'. Merlin  s'était attendu à un bannissement, au mieux, mais Arthur en avait à peine parlé sauf pour le dire aux autres chevaliers, et leur faire jurer de garder le secret. Mais à la chasse et pendant les raids dans les châteaux, Merlin se voyait affecter des emplois encore plus ennuyeux que d'habitude. "Là, M _er_ lin" dirait Arthur avec un sourire étrangement similaire à celui de Morgane, "ça te montrera qu'on ne me ment pas."

Merlin fût tiré de sa rêverie par le bruit de sabots battant contre le sol en terre battue de la forêt. Gauvain se leva, épée en main. Un moment plus tard, Léon apparut au trot dans la clairière, suivit par Elyan, Perceval et Lancelot. Ils étaient tous sombres, sales avec la crasse de la bataille. Gauvain se détendit visiblement en les voyants, mais le cœur de Merlin tambourinait à ses oreilles alors qu'il attendait l'entrée d'Arthur à cheval.

"Ça vous en a pris du temps" dit Gauvain, "nous avons été – "

"Où est Arthur ?" l'interrompit Merlin, ses yeux faisant l'aller-retour entre Léon, Elyan, Perceval et Lancelot, à la recherche du Prince. Aucun d'entre eux ne répondit. Alors Merlin répéta: "où est Arthur ?"

Silence. Merlin eut la chair de poule. "Il… il est tombé" répondit finalement Léon, la voix saccadée. "Le Prince est mort."

"Oh merde !" s'exclama Gauvain, frappant un tronc et passant une main dans ses cheveux. "Comment ?"

Léon se lança dans une explication mais Merlin n'en entendit pas un mot. Les mots étaient filtrés, ne laissant que "Drake", "tour", "combat à l'épée" et "tombé". Mais tout le monde de Merlin, à défaut de s'être arrêté, ralentit énormément.  Sa vision dansait, mouchetée de noir et d'or, et il cligna des yeux rapidement. Quelqu'un, quelque-part, au plus profond de lui, hurlait de douleur et sanglotait, mais pas Merlin. Mort. _Le Prince était mort_. Arthur était mort, il était tombé, parce que Merlin n'avait pas été là pour le protéger. Ta faute, ta faute, c'est entièrement de ta faute, ton échec. Une main se posa sur son bras et il se retrouva à fixer Gauvain. Il réalisa que le chevalier lui parlait depuis un moment maintenant.

"Merlin", disait Gauvain, "Merlin, parle-moi mon pote."

"Qui a fait ça ?" demanda Merlin. La froideur glaciale de sa voix le surprit vaguement.

"Seigneur Drake" déclara Léon.

"Où est-il ?"

Léon sembla surpris, et ne répondit pas. Pas plus que l'un des autres hommes avec lui.

"J'ai dit" répéta Merlin, "où est le Seigneur Drake ?"

"Dans le château, je suppose" répondit Léon. "Mais il n'y a aucun moyen d'aller le chercher. Nous avons essayé."

Merlin hocha la tête, tourna les talons et s'éloigna à grands pas.

"Merlin !" appela Gauvain, lui courant après. Merlin entendit quelqu'un – probablement Lancelot – suivre derrière. "Attend, arrête. Arrête !"

Merlin s'arrêta en trébuchant, debout dans la clairière. Il ne se retourna pas pour faire face à Gauvain, restant fixer devant lui. Au fond de lui, quelqu'un criait toujours, hystérique, volant en éclats. Mais il ne l'était pas. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait allumé un chemin en face de lui à l'aide d'un flambeau, serpentant dans l'obscurité. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel où des nuages d'orage se massaient. Un coup de tonnerre fit écho dans le lointain.

"Je sais que tu souffres" dit Gauvain. "Juste… s'il te plait. Juste, revient avec nous."

"Non" répondit Merlin. "Non, j'y vais."

"Tu vas où ?" demanda son comparse. Lancelot les avait finalement rattrapés.

Merlin regarda par-dessus son épaule. Les cheveux de Gauvain fouettaient dans le vent, et Lancelot s'était raidit, plissant les yeux. "Je suis désolé" dit Merlin, et sa voix sonnait aussi éloignée que l'orage. "Dites-leur que j'ai fait de mon mieux."

"Merlin !" cria Lancelot alors que Gauvain approchait. Le vent hurlait tellement fort que le cri fut perdu dans la tempête.

La pointe d'un éclair zébra le ciel. Merlin fermât les yeux, et quand il les rouvrit, ce ne furent pas les arbres près du point de rendez-vous qui l'accueillirent. C'était le grand portail de fer qui barrait l'accès au château de Drake. Dans le ciel au-dessus de lui, sa tempête roulait et grondait. Le sorcier leva une main et murmura un sort. Le portail se releva, et Merlin marcha droit à travers la porte d'entrée de Drake.

Des gardes se précipitèrent sur lui, mais avec un éclair  doré Merlin les envoya valser contre les murs et au loin. Merlin clignait à peine des yeux, ne bougeait même pas un bras. Il se contentait d'avancer, et tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin était éjecté de sa route. Ses nuages, son vent, et ses éclairs étaient déchainés au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Mais au bout de deux minutes d'assaut à travers le château, à frapper dans les portes et les murs, échouant à trouver Drake, Merlin riposta en attrapant le premier homme courant dans sa direction. Il claque l'être contre le mur. "Seigneur Drake" grogna Merlin "où ?"

"Gr-grand Hall" répondit instantanément l'homme, pointant la direction d'un couloir.

Merlin le rejeta  sur le côté et continua sa route. Tous les hommes de Drake couraient en tous sens, fuyant la force qui faisait trembler les fondations de la forteresse. Merlin les laissait aller – il n'avait aucun problème avec eux. C'était avec le seigneur de ce château qu'il voulait avoir une entrevue. Et en effet, il trouva le Seigneur Drake dans le grand hall, juste comme l'homme l'avait indiqué.

Merlin fit sauter les portes et Drake – seul dans la salle – tressaillit et se blottit derrière une chaise. Merlin grogna, sans un mot, et la chaise s'envola pour se briser contre le mur, suivie par ses acolytes et la table. Il s'avança, le cri distant toujours aussi fort dans son esprit. Drake, rampant en arrière sur le sol, était visiblement secoué de terreur. Il ne s'arrêta de ramper que lorsque son dos frappa le mur. "Oh, mon Dieu" gémissait-il, appuyé contre les pierres tremblantes, "oh mon Dieu, ne me tuez pas, s'il vous plait ne me tuez pas…"

Merlin rit presque avec la jubilation qui l'emplissait au fil des supplications de l'homme. Au lieu de cela, il déclara, impassable et monotone, "vous avez tué le Prince Arthur Pendragon, héritier du trône de Camelot. Vous avez tué mon ami. Je veillerai à ce que justice soit rendue."

"S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait" supplia Drake. "Ayez pitié, je – "

"Pitié" répliqua Merlin, et la dernière fenêtre qui était restée intacte éclata, les morceaux pleuvant sur Drake. "Vous osez demander de la pitié ?"

"Ne me tuez pas" dit immédiatement Drake, "s'il vous plait, ne me tuez pas ! Pitié. Pitié !"

Merlin fixa la masse frémissante sur le sol devant lui. Il imagina Arthur terrassé, la vie quittant ses yeux. Il pensa qu'il serait si facile de tuer Drake en cet instant. Les pierres se fissuraient autour d'eux, le plafond s'envolait dans le tourbillon et les murs s'écroulaient.

"Je ne vais pas vous tuer, Drake" affirma Merlin, "je vais vous ramener avec moi. Je vais vous remettre à Uther. Vous allez ressentir la fureur de Camelot. Vous supplierez pour qu'on vous tue avant la fin, mais votre souhait ne vous sera pas accordé. La mort est trop douce pour vous."

Le ciel tourna au bleu clair. Le seul bruit que l'on pouvait entendre était celui de l'effritement du peu qu'il restait du château de Drake. Les jambes de Merlin tremblaient et menaçaient de lâcher, et sa tête semblait assez légère pour se détacher du reste de son corps. Des tâches noires dansaient devant ses yeux alors qu'il avançait. Chaque étincelle d'énergie qui lui restait était tournée vers une pensée unique – ne t'évanouis pas. Ne t'évanouis pas Merlin, parce qu'autrement Drake pourrait s'enfuir.

Sortie de nulle part, une voix aboya "Merlin !"

Il cligna des yeux, essayant de voir malgré sa vision brouillée. Il apercevait Gauvain, et Lancelot, mais les autres chevaliers étaient flous, leurs visages pas tout à fait au point. Aucun d'entre eux ne bougeait. "Merlin, mon pote" dit Gauvain après un moment, "qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?"

"J'ai Drake" annonça Merlin aux chevaliers assemblés. Sa tête lui faisait mal et son estomac se retournait. Ses genoux tremblaient et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui, le faisant s'écrouler au sol. Quelqu'un l'attrapa avant qu'il ne touche les pierres brisées au sol, cependant.

"Merlin" dit celui qui l'avait rattrapé, "Merlin, que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Merlin ?"

Merlin gardait les yeux fermés, essayant de forcer sa respiration à reprendre un mode moins erratique. Ça ne fonctionnait pas si bien que ça. De loin, il pouvait entendre Drake supplier, "s'il vous plait, oh mon Dieu, éloignez moi de lui, je ne me battrai pas, je vous le jure, je ne me battrai pas, mais ne me laissez pas seul avec lui !"

"Merlin, ouvre les yeux, idiot !" s'exclama la même personne. Merlin fronça les sourcils. Ça sonnait comme… mais c'était impossible. Pourtant quand Merlin ouvrit finalement les yeux, ce fut pour trouver le visage d'Arthur, empreint d'inquiétude et maculé de boue, remplissant la majeure partie de sa vision. "Merlin ?" dit Arthur.

"Oh", déclara Merlin, laissant ses yeux se fermer à nouveau, sa conscience se dérobant. "Je suis mort. C'est embêtant."


	2. Chapter 2

Il ne sera guère surprenant d'apprendre le fait suivant: Arthur Pendragon était vivant. En d'autres termes, il n'était pas mort.

Il n'avait même pas vraiment été à un moment sur le point de mourir. Il avait juste été assommé par ce coup à la tête que Drake avait envoyé alors qu'il était distrait, ce qui l'avait fait trébucher, ce qui l'avait fait basculer par-dessus le mur. Cependant, il avait pu rassembler suffisamment ses esprits pour réussir à saisir une des pierres qui dépassait du mur. Ça lui avait déchiqueté les mains et ralentit suffisamment sa chute pour ne pas le tuer lorsqu'il tomba dans la rivière qui coulait près du château. La rivière l'avait emporté, et au moment où Arthur réussit à se sortir de l'eau, il avait été entrainé sur une longue distance en aval. A vrai dire, il pouvait à peine apercevoir le château de Drake.

Alors, secouant l'eau de ses cheveux et clignant des yeux, Arthur se lança à travers les bois, déterminé à trouver où ses hommes étaient arrivés. Il faisait froid, l'odeur d'une tempête tourbillonnait dans l'air, et il trébucha – touchant presque le sol – au moins 7 fois.

C'était un jour sans pour Arthur Pendragon.

Il continua de marcher à travers les bois, aspergeant d'eau les environs dans toutes les directions, jurant et blasphémant. De temps en temps il faisait une pause pour écouter et s'assurer qu'il n'était pas suivi. Puis, jurant, dégoulinant, et jurant encore un peu plus, il pressa le pas vers le point de rendez-vous.

Ce sera par contre une sacrée surprise d'apprendre le fait suivant: Arthur Pendragon avait encore à découvrir que ses hommes avaient actuellement l'impression qu'il était mort, d'une mort terrible et désagréable.

C'était à cause de ce fait ignoré qu'il prit d'assaut impudemment la clairière et se mit à crier à pleins poumons, "Eh bien, merci d'être venus à ma recherche ! Des chevaliers, mon œil. Je devrais vous faire pendre, vous tous !"

(Plus tard, lorsqu'il ne serait plus complètement déconcerté, il repenserait  à cet incident comme un évènement complètement hilarant. Cependant, pour le moment, Arthur constata que la seule pensée dans son esprit était que ses chevaliers étaient devenus complètement et totalement fous).

Les chevaliers étaient dispersés dans la clairière. Léon et Elyan étaient assis au coin du feu, le regardant impassible. Gauvain et Lancelot étaient assis sur leurs chevaux, et Perceval était en train de serrer la sangle de sa selle. Aux mots d'Arthur, Léon sauta sur ses pieds et tira son épée, Elyan se déplaça comme une ombre. Perceval broncha à peine, se tournant seulement vers Arthur avec une bouche légèrement entrouverte. Lancelot, surpris dans son silence, sursauta et tomba presque de son cheval. Gauvain tomba lui, et il loucha depuis le sol, s'écriant "Oh, _merde_."

Arthur resta à les regarder fixement, les sourcils levés, le visage figé en une expression perplexe. Il y avait un million de questions qu'il aurait pu poser, alors que lui et les chevaliers s'observaient fixement. Mais comme Arthur les regardait, une seule lui vint à l'esprit.

"Qu'est-ce" dit-il, "que c'est que ça bon sang ?"

Ce qui suivit fut une ronde hâtive d'explications. Léon, Elyan, et Perceval l'avaient tous vu se prendre un grand coup d'épée et basculer par-dessus le mur – il y avait eu du sang sur les pierres quand ils étaient arrivés là-haut. Arthur – qui avait été entrainé par la rivière – leur expliqua que ça n'avait pas été son sang, mais plutôt celui d'un des gardes de Drake. Il n'y avait aucun signe de lui, et pas le temps d'aller le chercher. Epuisés, ils l'avaient pris pour mort.

"Eh bien, comme vous pouvez le voir, je ne suis pas mort" dit Arthur, une fois qu'ils eurent fini, puis "Alors, Gauvain, Lancelot et Perceval – descendez de vos chevaux. Pas besoin d'aller récupérer mon corps. Nous allons camper ici et renter dans la matinée. Où est-ce que Merlin est parti ?"

"Sans vouloir vous offenser, Sire, nous n'allions pas vous chercher" répondit Lancelot. Arthur fronça les sourcils et son regard passa de Lancelot à Gauvain.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules. "Vous étiez mort. Il n'y avait pas réellement de justification pour aller vous chercher dans l'immédiat. Je veux dire, ouais, on serait allés chercher votre corps éventuellement, mais – je suis sûr que vous comprenez."

"Alors qu'est-ce que vous faites ?"

"C'est Merlin" déclara Lancelot, "on pense qu'il est parti faire quelque chose de drastique."

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?" demanda Arthur, son rythme cardiaque s'accélérant.

"Eh bien, nous étions en route pour vous sauver lorsque Léon et les autres sont arrivés et nous ont dit que vous aviez trépassé" l'informa Gauvain, remontant sur son cheval, "je n'y ai pas cru une seconde bien sûr, étant… moi. Mais Merlin – "

Arthur serra les lèvres en une ligne mince, "il est parti chercher Drake."

"Nous le pensons, oui" répondit Lancelot.

"Bien, alors, Léon, je vais avoir besoin de votre épée. La mienne s'est perdue dans la rivière," dit Arthur. Le chevalier, après avoir hésité un instant, lui remit l'arme. Arthur se jeta sur le dos d'un des chevaux, et hocha la tête à tous. "Allons le chercher."

Mais lorsqu'ils chevauchèrent jusqu'à la colline, il n'y avait plus de château. Seulement un tas de ruines fumant légèrement.

"Bon Dieu" murmura Léon. "Il a disparu. Que s'est-il passé ?"

"Je pense que Merlin est passé" dit Gauvain.

Elyan se moqua. "Je sais qu'il possède de la magie, mais il n'y a aucun moyen que Merlin ait fait ça" dit-il, mais il hésita ensuite un moment, regarda Lancelot et demanda, "n'est-ce pas ?"

Lancelot se contenta de lui renvoyer son regard, et ne dit rien. Arthur mit pied à terre, et commença à descendre la colline, les chevaliers faisant la même chose et le suivant dans les ruines. Ils rampaient sur des piles de pierres brisées et de débris, aucun d'eux ne parlant. Arthur grimpa sur un tas particulièrement important, et fut accueilli par la vue de Drake, rampant sur le sol, et Merlin se balançant sur ses pieds. "Merlin !" aboya Arthur.

Merlin regarda par-dessus son épaule et cligna des yeux vers les chevaliers réunis, et Arthur était sûr que le sorcier ne les voyait pas vraiment. Gauvain parla le premier. "Merlin, mon pote" dit-il, "qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?"

Merlin se balança un peu plus, son visage virant au gris. "J'ai Drake" annonça-t-il, et il tomba promptement la tête la première vers le sol. Arthur plongea en avant et le rattrapa juste avant qu'il ne touche le plancher.

"Merlin, Merlin, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'as-tu fait ?" demanda Arthur, plus à lui-même qu'à son ami. Merlin tremblait, ses muscles tressautant sous sa peau. Il haletait, comme si chaque souffle était un combat. Arthur le secoua légèrement, et murmura "Merlin ?"

Drake, quant à lui, se jeta sur Perceval, tombant à terre et saisissant le tibia du grand chevalier, le suppliant "S'il vous plait, oh, mon Dieu, éloignez moi de lui, je ne me battrai pas, je vous jure que je ne me battrai pas, seulement, ne me laissez pas avec lui !"

Perceval avait l'air plutôt dégouté, et donna un coup de pied au seigneur rampant devant lui. Léon s'approcha et attacha les mains de Drake.

Arthur se concentrait sur Merlin, qui n'avait pas ouvert les yeux depuis son effondrement. "Merlin, ouvre les yeux, idiot !" dit-il sèchement. Et Merlin fit comme il lui était demandé, en quelque sorte – même si le sorcier semblait être aux portes de la mort – mobilisant toute sa force pour regarder Arthur dans les yeux, en état de choc et surpris. "Merlin ?" répéta Arthur.

"Oh" murmura Merlin, "je suis mort. C'est embêtant", avant de sombrer, sa tête partant vers l'arrière.

Et peu importe à quel point Arthur le secoua ou le nombre de fois où il appela son nom, le brun ne bougea pas.

 

()()()

 

Merlin se réveilla avec un mal de crâne, et chaque centimètre de sa peau le démangeant. Quelque part entre le moment de son évanouissement et maintenant, il avait été ramené dans les quartiers de Gaius à Camelot. Il se redressa, et gratta sa poitrine. Cela n'aida en rien. Ensuite, bien sûr, il se rappela pourquoi il était actuellement cloué au lit. Il voulait tout simplement fermer les yeux et sombrer à nouveau dans l'inconscience. Cependant, ça lui démangeait trop. Alors il se releva, et sur des jambes étonnement tremblantes, vacilla hors de sa chambre et descendit les escaliers. Gaius était en train de broyer des feuilles dans un bol.

"Merlin" dit Gaius, "assieds-toi avant de t'écrouler."

"Ça me démange" lui répondit Merlin, grattant son bras.

Gaius agita la main d'un air vague. "C'est tout à fait commun quand les gens utilisent trop de magie d'un coup" dit le médecin. "Tu as de la chance de ne pas être mort. Tu devrais l'être à cette heure, tu en as conscience n'est-ce pas ? N'importe qui d'autre qui essayerait de faire ce que tu as fait en mourrait."

"Je ne l'ai pas fait consciemment" répondit un Merlin maussade, laissant Gaius le faire asseoir sur une chaise, "et par ailleurs, ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas la magie pour."

"Je ne doute pas que tu aies les capacités" dit Gaius, "ce qui te manque c'est la _santé mentale_. Tu devrais travailler sur ce genre de choses, Merlin ! Laisser s'échapper cette dose de magie en une seule fois – tu tentes le destin. Tu as été inconscient durant trois jours. Trois ! Et si tu avais juste attendu dix minutes avant de _complètement_ abuser de ton pouvoir, tu aurais su qu'Arthur n'était pas mort."

Les oreilles de Merlin sifflèrent légèrement. "Quoi ?"

"Arthur n'est pas mort" répéta Gaius, puis relata la moitié du récit d'Arthur.

Merlin fixa son tuteur avec de grands yeux tout au long de l'histoire. "Je vais avoir des problèmes" dit finalement Merlin, "n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oh, _oui_ " fit la voix d'Arthur derrière lui. "En fait, tu as plus de problèmes que tu n'en as jamais eu, espèce d'idiot."

Merlin sursauta légèrement. Gaius eut un large sourire – un sourire ! – puis déclara "je vais vous laisser tous les deux alors". Il se leva et sortit.

"Attend, non, Gaius !" s'écria Merlin, mais il était trop occupé à se gratter pour tendre la main et l'arrêter. Puis Arthur et Merlin se retrouvèrent seuls.

"Merlin" dit Arthur, "explique-moi comment, en ce monde, ce que tu as fait était une bonne chose."

"Je suppose qu'il est possible que j'ai en-quelque-sorte-plus-ou-moins- réagit de manière excessive" reconnu Merlin, "Mais – "

"Réagit de manière excessive ?" l'interrompit Arthur, "réagit de manière excessive ? Merlin, réagir de manière excessive c'est tenter de sauter d'une tour. Réagir de manière excessive c'est frapper des gens lorsqu'ils essayent de t'aider. Ce n'est pas réagir de manière excessive. C'est… c'est… je ne sais même pas ce que c'est. Tu as détruit le château de cet homme ! Juste – poof. Parti. Rasé de la surface de la terre. À quoi pensais-tu ?"

" _Il t'avais tué_ " dit instantanément Merlin, brutalement. "Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Tu étais mort. Parti pour toujours. Tout cela parce que je n'étais pas là pour l'arrêter. Que devais-je faire ? Rester là à rien faire pendant que l'homme qui t'avais tué marchait librement ? _Mon Dieu_ , Arthur, qu'aurais-je pu faire d'autre ? Qu'est-ce que _tu_ aurais fait ?"

Et là Arthur fut catapulté dans un monde où les chevaliers arrivaient à cheval à Camelot, un Merlin mou et mort emballé soigneusement à l'arrière d'une monture. S'entendant dire que, oui, ils savaient qui en était responsable, mais non, ils ne l'avaient pas attrapé. Que le meurtrier était toujours en vie. Il pensa au fait de devoir se lever le lendemain, devoir regarder Gwen pleurer, devoir faire face à un Gauvain  buvant jusqu'à en tomber. Plus de blagues stupides. Plus de sourires tordus et niais. Plus de changements de personnalité brusques, passant de ridicule à sage. Plus de magie. Plus de Merlin, plus jamais. Il pensa à ce qu'il _aurait_ fait exactement dans cette situation.

La question de Merlin: qu'aurais-tu fait si nos places avaient été échangées ?

La réponse d'Arthur: trouver le bâtard. Le faire regarder pendant que son peuple était assujetti et sa terre brûlée. L'écorcher vif. Le faire brûler puis le jeter à la mer et le regarder se noyer. Trouver un sorcier, lui faire remonter le temps. Répéter l'action jusqu'à satisfaction.

Arthur ne dit rien de tout cela à Merlin, cependant. Au lieu de ça, il fixa Merlin avec un regard dur comme la pierre et déclara "tout de même, si jamais tu sens l'envie de refaire un coup pareil, ne le fais pas. Et puisque je sais à quel point tu sais écouter, quand inévitablement tu désobéis, prends au moins quelques renforts avec toi, pour l'amour de Dieu."

"Je vais garder ça en tête pour la prochaine fois où tu décides de te faire tuer" murmura sombrement Merlin, mais pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation Arthur pensa apercevoir le plus petit soupçon d'un sourire sur ses lèvres.

" _Mer_ lin" dit Arthur.

"Faisons-ça" déclara Merlin "tu ne meurs pas, et je ne démantèle plus de châteaux. Marché conclu ?"

"Marché conclu."

Le silence tomba à nouveau. Puis, Merlin demanda "Ai-je vraiment détruit le château tout entier ?"

"Oui" répondit Arthur, "tu ne t'en souviens pas ?"

Merlin secoua la tête, "je voulais juste Drake" dit-il, "je, euh, je voulais juste que tout s'écarte de mon chemin."

"Oh" dit Arthur, considérant les répercutions d'une loyauté assez forte pour littéralement secouer les fondations d'un château. Ne trouvant pas de réponse claire, il déclara "juste… ne refais plus jamais ça."

"Très bien."

(Ils savaient tous les deux qu'il mentait.)


End file.
